Halloween Prompt
by creecher2012
Summary: I saw the twitter Halloween Criminal Minds challenge and got an idea so here it is! Happy Halloween everyone! I hope everyone is doing great! As if anyone is surprised…this is totally Willifer family/fluff!


**Hey guys! I do still exist in case some of you were worried. I know I haven't updated anything in a while, but leaving nasty reviews on my old stories doesn't make me want to update them any faster (surprise). I don't mind constructive criticism but there have been a lot of not-so-nice reviews posted of late and I don't know why. I apologize for the delay but I am a junior in college with a full class load and two jobs…I don't have time to write if it's not for a class. I'm putting off a paper right now to write this! So, I guess my ending statement is be nice? Please?**

**I saw the twitter Halloween Criminal Minds challenge and got an idea so here it is! Happy Halloween everyone! I hope everyone is doing great! As if anyone is surprised…this is totally Willifer family/fluff! It fits into my Willifer storyline but you don't have to read it to understand this one. Just know that Will had a dog when the two first met in my other story and his name was Dex. Enjoy!**

Jennifer Jareau stood with her arms crossed, flashlight in hand, while watching her son Henry go house to house collecting candy. Her six year old was dressed up as Batman and, as a result, she was similarly clad as Catwoman after his pleading. She was definitely the object of several glances since lack of time prevented her from looking for a less form-fitting costume then the one she had grabbed before her last case. Although, she didn't really mind because the only thing that mattered to her was the huge grin that had crossed her son's face when she came out of her room matching him. She could care less about the neighbors.

The only thing that would make this Halloween better would be if her husband didn't have to work.

JJ sighed as she thought about the fact that Will was currently out "fighting bad guys" as Henry put it. She pushed that thought out of her head as Henry came running back to her, luckily for him spilling no candy in transit.

She grinned and knelt down on one knee before scooping him up in a big hug.

"Mom, look what I got from Mrs. Lawrence!" Henry pulled out a king-size Kit Kat bar out of the plastic pumpkin he was carrying.

JJ chuckled, "You know you can't eat all of that tonight, Mr. Wayne."

Henry looked mortified, "MOM! You can't say that! I'm Batman! No one knows my real identity."

The taller blonde pretended to wince, "Sorry, Batman. I'm a little forgetful."

Henry winked at her, "It's ok, Catwoman. I forgive you." He then ran off to the next house and JJ followed behind on the street.

She had just watched him high-five one of his friends from school when JJ felt a hand wrap around her hip. She jumped and grabbed the hand before hearing a voice that made her relax instantly.

"Sorry, I got outta work early and figured I'd join ya," Will kissed the back of her neck that was exposed because her hair was in a ponytail.

JJ leaned into his side and returned the kiss on his cheek, "I just got a scolding from Batman for calling him by his real name."

Will hugged her close, "Henry?"

"Nope, Bruce Wayne."

Will laughed, "Yeah? Where is Mr. Wayne anyway?"

JJ pointed towards where their son currently waited for more candy on someone's porch.

"Well as long as he's occupied…" Will slid a hand down JJ's side. "…we can talk about how great Catwoman's costume is."

She shook her head, "I couldn't find a different one before tonight. I tried but…"

"I wasn't complainin'!"

JJ rolled her eyes, "I know."

Their conversation was interrupted by their little blonde boy running back to them.

"Dad!"

It was Will's turn to kneel down to give Henry a hug. "Hey bud. How's your stash comin' along?"

Henry was avidly showing his dad his candy when JJ glanced at her watch. She ran a hand through Will's short hair, "Boys, it's getting kind of late."

Henry's head shot up, a pout adorning his small face, "Mom, it's not even a school night, though!"

Will turned his head upwards as well, a smirk crossing his features, "C'mon, mom."

JJ gave Will's hair a little tug, "I'll let you guys watch some TV before bed, how's that?"

Will and Henry looked at each other and contemplated the offer for a few seconds. "We can shake to that, right?"

Henry nodded and stuck out a gloved hand for his dad to shake. Will stood up, still hanging onto his little boy's hand. JJ slipped her arm through Will's free one and they started to walk home.

"Dad, why didn't you dress up? It's Halloween!" Henry tugged on his father's hand.

Will gestured to his uniform, "I did! I'm a detective." He had come right from work and was still sporting his badge and gun.

"That's like when I was younger and I would just throw on my cleats and the jersey of whatever team I was on and call myself a soccer player. It's cheating," JJ scoffed.

Will shrugged, "Next year, maybe."

JJ pressed another kiss to his cheek, "I'll hold you to that."

Henry suddenly stopped, looking off into the bushes to their right. "My bat senses are tingling."

JJ's brow furrowed, "I thought that was only Spiderman?"

Henry ignored his mother and dropped his father's hand before darting off into the bushes.

"Henry!" Will dropped JJ's arm to go after their son. He hadn't gone far. JJ heard a whimper from where her son had dropped down to his knees.

Will knelt down beside Henry and scooped something up that JJ couldn't see. Henry was fawning over whatever was in his arms. JJ cautiously approached the two of them with a frown on her face.

"Can we keep him?" Henry looked up at her with pleading blue eyes.

"Keep what?"

Will stood and turned around so JJ could see what was in his arms. There was an extremely tiny black and tan puppy with floppy ears. It looked scared, exhausted, and in need of a good meal.

JJ immediately stepped back, "Absolutely not."

"But mom!"

Will held the puppy with one arm and grabbed JJ with the other, "Jay,"

JJ lowered her voice, "You know I don't like dogs."

"You liked Dex."

"That was six years ago and this isn't Dex." JJ was firm. "Someone has got to be missing him. Find his owner."

Will splayed his hand out on the puppy's small stomach, "Jay, this dog is underfed. I'm not givin' him back to whoever treated him like this in the first place."

"Then take him to the nearest animal shelter."

"And if he doesn't get adopted? They'll kill him."

JJ shrugged, "He's a puppy. Someone will grab him up."

"What if he gets treated badly again? He deserves a good life!"

She nodded before folding her arms across her chest, "I wholeheartedly agree with you, Will. He does deserve a good life, just not with us." JJ felt a tug on her costume and looked down to see her son still staring up at her, "Henry, we can't keep him."

"Why not?"

She struggled with how to explain to her son that she was afraid of dogs. She didn't want him to be afraid like she was.

"Who was Dex?"

Will relaxed his hold on JJ to answer Henry, "Dex was my dad's dog that I took care of after he died."

Henry nodded, "That was when you lived in Louisiana, right?"

"Yeah it was."

Henry turned back to his mother, "If you liked Dex, why can't you like this one, mom?"

JJ was speechless, unsure of how to answer her son's questions. Will could feel her giving in with each passing second.

"Hey, let's just take him home tonight and see how he does. If he shows any signs of bein' aggressive or anythin', I'll take him to the animal shelter in the mornin', kay?" Will was pleading with her now too.

JJ wasn't ready to give in quite yet. "Neither one of us has a 9-5 job, Will. Puppies need training."

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it! I can do it!" Henry quickly added.

She sighed, "You'd have to walk him and feed him, Henry. And you can't just ignore him when you don't want to play with him anymore."

Henry nodded enthusiastically. Will started smiling. That was the typical line a parent gave right before they agreed.

JJ noticed her husband's smirk, "This isn't a yes, William."

The smirk left as soon as it came, "Of course, Jennifer."

JJ's upper lip tried to twitch into a smile at his use of her full name but she resisted and tried to cover it up by continuing their walk home. When both of her boys caught up to her she asked another question, "What kind do you think it is?"

Will flipped the puppy over and pointed to the coloring on his back, "It's lookin' like a German Shepard but the vet will know for sure."

JJ relaxed a little, "Those are the dogs most used for police work right?" One of her college friends had just been promoted to a K-9 unit in Boston and assigned a German Shepard to train with.

Will nodded and rubbed her arm, "They're extremely loyal and protective. This is gonna be a good thing, Jen. I can tell."

The blonde opened their gate and kept walking, not looking back, "If it isn't, this is your problem, William."

* * *

><p>ONE YEAR LATER<p>

* * *

><p>JJ anxiously stood on her front porch absentmindedly handing out candy to the neighborhood children. She kept an eye on the street and was constantly searching for something. She felt a hand run down her back before her husband took the bowl of candy from her and took over.<p>

"He'll be fine, Jay. He's seven, with the neighborhood kids, and has Thor with him. Nothin' is gonna happen."

JJ crossed her arms, "What if Thor runs away from him?"

Will laughed, "That dog is not gonna do that. Trust me. Henry knows how to walk him. Go check the GPS if you're so concerned."

JJ stepped inside their house to check her tablet that she had sitting on a table in the entry way. Garcia had installed an app that tracked her personal cell, which she had stuck at the bottom of Henry's candy bag, telling him to call Will's cell phone if he needed anything. It was the first time he would be trick or treating by himself, after all.

She sighed when she saw the little blue dot in front of one of the houses on their block. While she watched, it moved back to the street and on to the next house, getting closer to where she was currently standing. JJ stepped back onto the porch and wrapped an arm around Will's waist.

"He's at the Lawrence's right now."

"See? He'll be back before you know it."

JJ frowned, "I know…it's just…"

"You're worried. I get it." Will set down the bowl on the railing because there was a lull in trick or treaters. He turned to kiss her on the lips and rub her back, "You can relax."

JJ laughed softly, "I won't relax until I tuck him in bed tonight. You know that." She rested her forehead on his shoulder.

Will raised his brow, "He might not let you. He told me he was too big for that now."

She squeezed him in for a hug before releasing him and turning back to the street, "Oh, he'll let me."

Will chuckled but his laugh was cut off by a scream.

JJ was off the porch and jumping over the gate before Will had even registered what he had heard. She took off in the direction of the noise which, unfortunately for her, was towards where she knew Henry was. She could tell it wasn't him who had screamed, but she was still concerned about his whereabouts. Will followed behind, opting to actually open the gate and walk through it. He was thinking it was more along the lines of a little kid scared by someone's costume, but he had a hand on the butt of his gun just in case.

JJ's head whipped towards a dark alleyway between two houses when she heard a scuffle. She saw an older man trying to drag a little girl down the alley. When he shifted slightly, JJ saw two more figures behind him. Her heart dropped when she saw a little boy and a dog. She instantly sprinted towards the man, but they were a few hundred yards away.

Henry chucked his bag of candy at the man, hitting him on the head and scattering candy everywhere. The man dropped the girl but instead, turned on Henry, causing JJ to push herself to run even faster than she already was. She also saw the knife sticking out of one of his back pockets.

"HEY! STOP! FBI!"

The man quickly glanced over his shoulder, seeing JJ coming at him from a distance. Turning back to Henry, he whipped the knife out of his pocket and advanced towards the boy.

He should have paid more attention to the dog.

As soon as the man took one step towards Henry he was met with around 100 pounds of pure muscle. Thor attacked, snapping his jaw around one of the man's arms. JJ could only watch in horror as she saw the knife come down on her son's dog while they both fell to the ground.

She had forgotten about the bulletproof vest that adorned the dog this evening. Henry couldn't be a police officer without his trusty canine, of course. The knife cut the material coating the vest but bounced harmlessly away.

JJ finally got to the alley and grabbed the little girl, along with the knife and pulled them away from the brawl. She couldn't get to Henry because of the scene in front of her, however.

Thor was vigorously shaking the man's arm and JJ could tell it was broken by the screams being emitted from the man. JJ motioned to Henry to back up away from the pair as she held the little girl to her chest, unsure of what to do next.

"Thor! Release!"

The massive German Shepard instantly released his hold on the man's arm and sat down. The dog glanced between the injured man lying on the pavement and his owner, who was walking up to the scene. The man jumped up quickly but was brought down by one solid punch from JJ, who had set the girl down and slowly approached once she heard Will's commands to their dog. The man dropped back down to the ground next to a growling dog.

Will hastily rolled the man over to his stomach before wrenching both arms behind his back and handcuffing him, "You're under arrest for the attempted abduction of two children. And I'm going to throw in assaulting a federal agent because of the attempt at my wife as well." Will yanked him up and shoved him against the brick of the alleyway, patting him down for more weapons.

By now, a crowd had gathered along with a few police officers that were patrolling the nearby area. One took the knife that JJ handed him and another took the little girl back to her family. JJ walked over to her son and picked him up in a crushing hug. She pulled back a little so Henry could loop his arms around her neck.

"You ok?"

Henry nodded, "I was like a real police officer! We got the bad guy, me and Thor!"

JJ smiled through watery eyes at her son's innocence, "Yes you did, Henry. You did a great job."

Will handed off the offender to the local police before looking back at his family. Thor was still sitting in the same place but looking wistfully off at JJ and Henry like he wanted to be with them. Will walked up to the dog and scratched behind his ear, "Good dog." Thor's tail thumped against the ground happily. "Go," Will nodded in the direction of his wife and son.

Thor immediately ran over and butted his head against JJ's legs. She set Henry down and placed a kiss atop the dog's forehead. JJ made eye contact with Will over Thor's head and mouthed the words "Thank you". He nodded before motioning that he had to go in with the other officers.

* * *

><p>JJ had just finished putting her son to bed (and tucking him in. She insisted on that) before she collapsed on the couch. Thor was lying on the ground watching her from across the room. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Will had texted her saying he'd been home soon so she was waiting up for him.<p>

A year ago, if someone had told JJ that the little puppy Will and Henry brought home would save the lives of two kids, including her own, she would have laughed in their face. Today, she was considering if buying a small pool to put in the backyard was too much of a reward for a dog. Thor did love to swim, but they never had time to go to the beach.

JJ shook her head. Up until today, she had always been harsh on the dog. He was never allowed on the furniture or upstairs unless it was nighttime. He slept in Henry's room but only on a little blanket on the floor, never on the bed. Thor was never allowed people food and if he begged at all he was shut in the laundry room until they were done eating. Barking was frowned upon. If he chewed on anything he was banished to the backyard for a week. They had a doghouse and a small fenced in yard that he reigned over.

Luckily for the LaMontagnes and for Thor, he never misbehaved. He learned quickly what JJ's limits were and never crossed them. With the boys, he could be a little naughty and get away with it. Henry almost got caught letting Thor sleep on his bed but convinced JJ the dog hair on his comforter was because he had built a fort in the living room. She almost believed him. The dog only chewed on the few toys he was given. He had eyed one of JJ's high heels once, but one quick reprimand from the blonde sent him on his way. He never had any accidents in the house, even when he was a puppy. Thor learned to walk on a leash within a few days and never tried to chase after anything. He never ran away and even learned to play gently with Henry once the dog outweighed the master.

It was almost like he realized that this family had saved him and wanted to repay them.

"Come on," JJ patted the sofa and Thor was by her side in seconds. He looked confused at the request to get on the couch, though. "Get on up here, then."

There was no hesitation the second time and he quickly settled in, lying half in her lap and half on the couch.

"Ugh," JJ groaned, "You're not a lapdog." Thor seemed to know she wasn't serious and nuzzled his head into her chest. JJ dropped a kiss to his head and held him close.

Will walked into his house to an almost comical scene. His wife was asleep with her feet on the coffee table and head resting back on the couch. What made him laugh was the fact that his 100 pound dog was cuddled up in her lap and her hands were tangled in his fur. His wife who was terrified of dogs. Thor looked up guiltily but Will just smiled.

"I'm sure she coerced you up there, bud." Will walked over and sat by his wife's feet and stroked his hand over Thor's head. "You did a good thing today, Thor."

"Yeah he did," JJ's eyes fluttered open slowly.

Will's grin got wider, "Is that the reason for the special treatment?"

JJ nodded and tried to hide behind the dog's massive head.

Will pushed Thor's head down a little in order to make eye contact with her, his face serious, "He did more than you think."

"How so?"

"Remember all of those kidnappings I've been telling you about lately?"

JJ nodded.

"That man is responsible for all of them."

Blue eyes suddenly widened, "Really?"

Will nodded, "We found all five kids in his house. They're back at home now tonight and they didn't seem to be hurt in any way, besides the whole kidnappin' part."

"Wow."

"Wow is right. He'll be going away for a while." Will scratched behind Thor's ears, "All thanks to this guy."

The dog's tail wagged, shaking the whole couch and bringing a smile back to JJ and Will's faces. Will leaned forward and pressed a kiss to JJ's forehead, "Ready for bed?"

JJ nodded and motioned for Thor to get down. He obeyed and then followed them up the stairs. JJ opened Henry's door a crack and the dog slipped through silently en route to his designated spot next to Henry's nightstand. Henry was out cold and Thor's appearance went unnoticed.

After getting ready for bed, JJ and Will were lying next to each other thinking about the day's events.

"I guess I owe you an apology."

Will looked down at JJ to where she was laying on his chest, "For what?"

JJ smiled sheepishly, "For putting up so much of a fuss when Thor was a puppy. I really didn't want him. Thank you for keeping him."

Will laughed and hugged her tighter to him, "I told you you'd like him."

JJ put a hand on Will's chest, "I do have one question though…"

His brow furrowed, "Yeah?"

"That money you told me was going towards more training for you…that wasn't just for you was it?"

Will's face got red, "Uh, no it wasn't."

JJ flopped over on her back, "I thought it was kind of odd that your department just loaned out a bulletproof canine vest…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I just didn't think you'd believe he could do it."

JJ shook her head, "I'm not mad. I'm a little disappointed that I'm not home enough and I didn't notice, but I'm the opposite of mad. That training saved Henry's life!" She looked back over at her husband, "So, did he pass?"

Will smiled, "We have our last test next week. Then we'll be the newest K-9 unit in DC."

She resumed her position curled up by his side again, "Well then you two need to study."

Will's eyes rolled, "I hate studyin'."

JJ pressed a kiss to his lips, "Well now I can help."


End file.
